


Mystery Man

by badtothebinding



Series: Mystery Man [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gap Fills, M/M, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtothebinding/pseuds/badtothebinding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy has learned a lot about Ian's "mystery man" over the years. She really should've put the clues together a long time ago. </p><p>I think a lot about Ian and Mandy's relationship and I couldn't get this out of my head. I feel like if Mandy had really been paying attention she would've figured out Ian and Mickey a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> set just after season 1

“So, how’re things with the mystery man?” Mandy asked out of the blue one day. Ian had refused to share any details with her when he first confessed about the new man in his life, but that was months ago and Ian had been strangely quiet lately.  She and Ian were lounging on the front steps of the Gallagher house passing a joint back and forth.

 

Ian froze with it halfway to his lips but then he shrugged and took another hit before answering.

 

“Nothin’ much to tell.” Ian shrugged, avoiding her gaze. He passed the joint back and his hand immediately returned to his mouth. Mandy could tell something was wrong. Ian always chewed his nails when he was upset.

 

“Don’t give me that shit.” Mandy scoffed. “What happened? You’ve been grinning like a fuckin’ idiot for months now because of this guy and all of a sudden you’re like a kicked puppy. What gives?” Ian remained silent, still avoiding her eyes. “Ian. What is it? You can tell me.”

 

Ian laughed, harsh and mirthless. “No, I really can’t. He’s on the down low remember?”

 

Mandy rolled her eyes. “Whatever, so don’t tell me his name. What happened?” Mandy grabbed Ian’s shoulder, turning him to face her and staring into his eyes.

 

Ian sighed and looked up to the sky before meeting Mandy’s stare.

 

“It’s...whatever. He had to leave.” He shrugged.

 

“Why’d he leave?” Mandy asked. “Did you guys get in a fight?”

 

“Not really.” Mandy could tell Ian wanted to say more but couldn’t. “We got caught together. He had to leave. I don’t really wanna talk about it.” Ian went back to biting his nails.

 

“That sucks.” Mandy said simply, punching Ian lightly on the arm in solidarity.

 

Ian laughed again, this time with more feeling. “Tell me about it.”

 

Mandy stayed quiet for a while, trying desperately to come up with another topic to get Ian to smile again.

 

“I went to visit Mickey again last week,” she finally said, poking Ian’s ribs with her toes. She didn’t notice the way Ian winced when she said Mickey’s name. “Guess he got put in solitary for a week for stabbing some guy with a spork or some shit.”

 

To her surprise Ian started laughing hard, clutching his belly and wiping his eyes.

 

“What?” Mandy asked, confused. “Did I miss something?” Ian just kept laughing and almost fell from the steps. “What is it shithead?” Mandy yelled and this time she punched hard enough to bruise.

 

“Ow, fuck Mandy, Jesus.” Ian finally stopped laughing, rubbing at his shoulder.

  
“Yeah that’s what you get.” Mandy muttered, still annoyed that she apparently didn’t get the joke. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set during 2x2 Summer Loving

“Hey, do you wanna hang out tomorrow?” Ian asked Mandy as they sat watching t.v. on the couch. “Linda gave me the day off.”

 

“Can’t tomorrow. Mickey’s getting out of juvie and I said I’d be there to meet him.” Mandy replied, lighting a cigarette and tossing the lighter to the coffee table under her feet so she missed the way Ian’s head snapped up and his eyes widened. He recovered quickly, snatching the cig from her lips and dodging her swat.

 

“Oh really?” He asked nonchalantly, taking another puff before handing it back. “Need some company? I’ve got nothing better to do.”

 

Mandy gave him a weird look, but shrugged it off. “Sure, whatever. Didn’t know you and Mickey were friends.”

 

“We hang out,” Ian smirked, shrugging his shoulders again.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

When Mandy stopped by the house to grab some clean clothes on the way back to the Gallagher house she didn’t expect to see Ian standing in the kitchen with Mickey. She definitely didn’t expect to see Mickey up and about before noon looking like he’d actually taken a shower and wearing his only pair of pants without a hole in them.

 

“What’s up with you two? Ian what are you doing here?” Mandy asked, coming fully into the kitchen. She didn’t notice how Mickey quickly stepped back from where he’d been standing next to Ian, grabbing a bowl of cereal that was sitting on the counter and taking a spoonful. She also didn’t notice Ian’s rueful shake of the head and small smile while he glanced back to Mickey before answering.

 

“Got Mickey a job at the Kash and Grab for his probation. Came over to make sure he actually shows up. I had to promise Linda I’d work the next four weekends just so she’d consider it and I’m not taking any chances.” Ian laughed, nodding over to Mickey who just rolled his eyes.

 

“Ay, fuck you man, nobody asked you to do that.” Mickey said quietly, looking over at Ian.

 

Mandy was confused. “Wait, you got Mickey a job? At the Kash and Grab?” Mandy looked over to Mickey. “And you took it? Isn’t that where you got shot?”

 

Mickey huffed, annoyed. “What the fuck’s it to you? Fuckin’ towelhead douchebag skipped town and they need someone to work security. I’m gettin’ paid to beat the shit out of people and it gets my PO off my back. Win-win.” He didn’t mention the fact that it meant he’d be spending the whole summer in close quarters with Ian Gallagher. Mickey darted a glance over at Ian, who was busy tying his shoe.

 

Mickey turned to put his now empty cereal bowl in the sink, giving Mandy a full view of his jacket where she could see the word SECURITY printed in bold white letters across the back. Mickey spun back around quickly when he heard Mandy’s loud laughter ring out through the kitchen.  

 

“Nice jacket! Does it come with a badge and some pepper spray or is that extra?” She wheezed between chuckles.

 

Mickey’s face went red and he lunged at Mandy intent on another titty twister to teach her to keep her fuckin mouth shut, C cup or not, but Mandy was too quick, grabbing her bag and running out of the Milkovich house.

 

“Yeah you better run bitch!” Mickey yelled after her.

 

“Or what, you’ll call security?” Mandy returned, flipping him off behind her as she ran to the sidewalk.

 

Before Mickey could say or do anything else he was pulled back into the kitchen by Ian’s strong hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Ian grinning at him, hand gentling on his shoulder.

 

“Yeah yeah laugh it up Gallagher.” Mickey grumbled. “I knew this was a fuckin’ stupid idea. Fuck.” Mickey cursed as he reached up to rip off the security jacket but Ian stopped him, a smile still on his lips.

 

“Hey, hey. Don’t listen to Mandy. I like the jacket.” Ian said softly, lips brushing Mickey’s ear and breath tickling the skin of his neck above the collar of the jacket. His fingers trailed down Mickey’s chest to slip under the edge and rub against the skin of his navel.

 

“I think it’s sexy.” Ian whispered, licking up Mickey’s neck while he reached down under Mickey’s boxers. “I love a man in uniform,” Ian growled, and Mickey’s breath hitched and his eyes closed briefly as Ian grabbed his cock, giving it a squeeze before pulling away suddenly. Mickey’s eyes shot open and he watched as Ian grabbed his backpack, slinging it on and heading for the door.

 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going, firecrotch?” Mickey spluttered, grabbing for Ian who dodged his hands, laughing.

 

“C’mon. Can’t be late on your first day. Linda’ll have my ass.” Ian smirked as Mickey huffed impatiently, reluctantly grabbing his shit and following.

  
“She’ll have to get in line,” Mickey muttered, straightening his jacket and subtly, he hoped, adjusting his crotch before joining Ian at the bottom of the steps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set sometime during season 2

A few weeks later Mandy and Ian were hanging out in the pool while Mickey sat on the edge with his bare feet dangling in the water.

 

“It’s hot as balls today,” Mickey groused, blowing smoke through his nostrils as he flicked ash off his cigarette.

 

“So come in the water fuckwit,” Mandy said, splashing water into Mickey’s face. Mickey simply flipped her off, too hot even to come up with a comeback and returned to sneaking glances at Ian who was floating on his back, his lean, pale chest sparkling with water droplets. He was snapped out of his focus when Mandy, bitch that she was, snuck up behind Ian, dunking his head under water. He came up spluttering and coughing, shoving Mandy aside as he wiped the water from his face.

 

Now that Ian was upright his pale body was practically glowing in the sunshine; freckles standing out darkly against his skin. But there was another mark on his collarbone that was just a little too big to be a freckle. Mickey’s eyes widened and he choked on the smoke in his lungs. Fuck. He didn’t even remember putting that there. Usually they were more careful about leaving marks. Especially where nosy sisters like Mandy or Fiona might see. He could tell by Mandy’s smug chuckle that she had noticed the mark as well. Jesus.

 

“Nice hickey there Ian. Let me guess, ‘mystery man’ is back in town? Or is this someone new?” Mandy asked, flicking her finger against the hickey that now seemed to fade as Ian’s chest flushed in embarrassment. He swatted her hand away, replacing it with his own as he rubbed at the mark. Mickey meanwhile had gone still, ears perked up at the mention of this “mystery man.”

 

“The fuck you talking about ‘mystery man’?” Mickey demanded loudly, forgetting for the moment that Mandy was even there in the wake of this unexpected announcement. Ian’s eyes went wide, meeting Mickey’s worriedly and then glancing back to Mandy who looked shocked.

 

“Shit, Ian I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it.” Mandy said when she remembered the fact that as far as Mickey was concerned, she and Ian were still dating and she was probably the one to give him that hickey. Mandy whirled back around to Mickey, prepared to tell Ian to run while she slowed Mickey down to save him from the inevitable beating.

 

“Mickey, it’s not what you think,” she started, holding her arms out to shield Ian as much as possible. But when she looked up to Mickey’s face she didn’t see anger there or malice but instead curiosity and, if she didn’t know better, was that worry? No, it couldn’t be. Mickey Milkovich, the toughest badass fag beater this side of the Chicago River, couldn’t just be letting this slide.

 

But it seemed like he was. He hadn’t moved a muscle; hadn’t jumped up to beat Ian’s face in; hadn’t really done much of anything except stare holes into Ian’s face since the mentioning of this “mystery man.” Ian was still frozen but seemed to notice Mandy’s confusion and cleared his throat nervously. Mickey finally remembered Mandy’s presence and looked over at her, shrugging and stubbing out his cigarette.

 

“Yeah, whatever, Gallagher’s a queer. Not like it’s a surprise with all that Army bullshit. A barrack full of half naked dudes? Gay heaven, right Gallagher?” Mickey smirked, but his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. Ian noticed his discomfort and tried laughing it off to distract Mandy.

 

“Fuck you, Mick.” He chuckled, reaching for one of Mickey’s feet.

 

Mickey noticed his movements too late, yelling out as he reached behind him for something to hold onto as Ian yanked hard on both legs, pulling him into the water with a splash. Mandy jumped out of the way as Mickey came up out of the water like a scalded cat.

 

“You’re a dead man Gallagher!” Mickey howled as he flew at Ian, fists clenched. Mandy climbed out of the pool to avoid being drowned as Ian simply grabbed Mickey’s arms, using his momentum to toss them both across the small pool. When they came up, Mickey was in a headlock and Ian was rubbing the gel out of his hair. Mandy watched a few more minutes as Mickey sucker punched Ian in the stomach but stopped him from going back underwater as the breath gasped out of his lungs. When she was sure they weren’t actually going to kill each other she grabbed a towel and started climbing the steps to the back door, calling over her shoulder that she was taking a shower.

 

Neither Ian nor Mickey seemed to notice, too busy roughhousing, although at this point it was less of a fight and more of a reason for the boys to touch each other. For Mickey to finally put his hands on the hard planes of Ian’s back and chest that had been glistening at him all fuckin’ afternoon. For Ian to embrace Mickey without the other boy pushing him off too soon. Finally, when both boys were out of breath they slowly stopped and separated. Ian was smiling his stupid smug smile that he got when he thought he’d gotten away with something. But Mickey hadn’t forgotten what had started this whole thing. He rubbed at his lower lip with a finger before worrying it between his teeth as he looked over into Ian’s eyes.

 

“So, who’s this ‘mystery man’?” He muttered, looking away quickly. He hadn’t really expected Ian to remain celibate while he was in the joint, but he hadn’t thought he’d be replaced so quickly either. Especially since Ian had seemed more than willing to start up where they’d left off before.

 

Ian watched Mickey bite his lip for a few more seconds before answering breezily, “Oh, you know, I told Mandy I’d fucked someone last year but couldn’t tell her who. Someone, not Kash. But he’s on the down low, y’know. Couldn’t give her any details.” Ian chuckled, knocking a bony elbow into Mickey’s ribs, startling a short laugh from the other boy. Mickey looked over at Ian, finally catching on.

 

“Shit, man. You told her about all that? About Kash and Linda and everything?” Mickey seemed shocked. He couldn’t imagine having that conversation with Mandy.

 

Ian just shrugged. “I tell Mandy everything. She’s my best friend.”

 

“Everything?” Mickey asked worriedly. Ian’s face softened.

  
“Don’t worry, Mick.” Ian smiled sadly. “Your secret’s safe with me.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set during 3x2 The American Dream

_“How do you know when a guy you been hangin' out with likes you?”_

_“Does he get that look in his eye when he’s with you?”_

 

“So, who’s the guy?” Mandy asked, shoving past Ian into the room and settling on Ian’s bed. She tossed the application materials on the desk as Ian put away the drill and joined her. “It’s not Ned is it?” Mandy made a face as she grabbed a half used blunt from the ashtray on the desk and lit it, passing it to Ian who shook his head.

 

“No, I kinda broke it off with Ned.” Ian admitted, scratching at the short hairs on his head.

 

“Ugh, good riddance,” scoffed Mandy. “Seriously, Ian what is up with you and grave robbing? I do not get it at all. But good, new guy. What’s his name?”

 

Ian took a hit and passed the joint back but stayed silent. He seemed lost in thought. Mandy poked his side, getting his attention.

 

“What gives? You were more than happy to tell me all about all your other boyfriends. Kash, Ned, even fuckin’ Ralph Wong. Is that still a thing? What’s different about this new guy?” Mandy asked, but as she did she realized she was missing someone. “Unless, it’s not a new guy. Is it ‘mystery man’?”

 

Ian flinched and Mandy had her answer. “He’s back? I thought he was gone for good. You told me it ended badly.” Mandy should’ve known it was him. Ian had had his share of boyfriends on the down low but none of them had ever fucked with his head as much as this mystery man had.

 

Ian sighed heavily, laying back on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. Mandy looked down at him for a minute before stubbing out the joint and laying down at his side. She didn’t even bother asking for details. She and Ian knew everything there was to know about each other but when it came to “mystery man” Ian was like Fort Knox.

 

Mandy reached down for Ian’s hand, twining their fingers together and squeezing.

 

“Hey, he came back right? That’s gotta count for something.”

 

Ian sighed again, closing his eyes. “Yeah I guess.”

  
“Remember what I said about the look in his eye. You’ll know it when you see it.” Mandy said softly, looking over at Ian’s closed eyes. She didn’t even need to see his eyes to know he’d have the “look.” He always had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set during 3x12 Survival of the Fittest after the events of 3x11 Order Room Service (the wedding)

Mandy was surprised to see Ian on her front door so soon after the shit show that the wedding turned out to be, but she was glad to see him even though she could tell he was upset. She wasn’t sure how to comfort him. She tried talking about school but gave up when Ian seemed to barely even hear her.

 

“Got some nitrous. I’ll go get it,” she offered lamely, retreating to her room to gather her thoughts before facing Ian again. She was still reeling from the bomb Ian had dropped at the wedding. But when she really thought about it, she should’ve known all along. Mandy knew she wasn’t a genius, not like Lip was, but she wasn’t a fuckin’ idiot. She knew how to read people and if there was one person she knew the most about it was Ian fucking Gallagher.

 

She knew everything about Ian, whether she wanted to or not. She knew how he liked to eat his eggs. She knew that his favorite movie was Saving Private Ryan, and not just because he thought Matt Damon was hot as shit. She knew how he felt forgotten sometimes in the hustle and bustle of the Gallagher household. She knew he’d lost his virginity to “Donkey Dick” Roger Spikey. But most of all she knew about his feelings for his mystery man. Well, Mandy thought, mystery solved. It had been Mickey. This whole fucking time. She couldn’t believe it, but she couldn’t deny it was true.

 

Mandy wanted to be pissed. When she first heard Ian drunkenly confess it at the wedding she’d felt betrayed, hurt. She had wanted to scream and yell. But the devastation on Ian’s face stopped her.

 

She remembered Ian grilling her about Svetlana and Mickey, about the wedding, about the baby. She’d given him shit for caring so much but now it made so much sense. She remembered finding Ian in the basement before the ceremony too. She’d been surprised he’d come. I mean, Ian and Mickey were close but she’d assumed Ian would show up for the reception and not bother with the ceremony. She remembered finding them standing toe to toe, breaking apart quickly when she walked in. Ian had seemed upset, but she’d been so pissed at Lip for bailing that she hadn’t thought twice about it.

 

Now that she started remembering she couldn’t stop. Jesus there were so many signs, so many clues that she hadn’t picked up on that seemed so obvious now.

 

The fact that Mickey hadn’t cared at all when she’d accidentally revealed that Ian was gay. Not only hadn’t cared but actually became friends with him. They’d been almost inseparable since that first summer at the Kash and Grab. Mandy thought back to all the visits she’d made to the store; catching Ian and Mickey rough housing behind the counter, making jokes, or just sitting comfortably, completely at ease in each other’s company. Mandy hadn’t thought much of it at the time, too wrapped up in Lip to see much of anything else, but that was a huge deal for Mickey. He’d never been what anyone would call friendly or even comfortable by any stretch of the imagination. But he’d always seemed totally at ease in Ian’s presence.

 

She thought back to all those conversations with Ian about “mystery man” and she thought back to other, more innocuous conversations. How Ian would ask her for updates about how Mickey was holding up in juvie. And how Mickey would casually bring Ian up in conversation and then act like he didn’t care when she told him about Ian’s promotion in ROTC. God she’d been so blind. How could these idiots have kept her in the dark so long?

 

Mandy was pulled out of her thoughts by the sounds of voices coming from down the hall.

 

_“That’s a dumbass fuckin’ move, how long?”_

_“Four years, minimum.”_

 

Mandy held her breath, creeping to the edge of her door and peering over to Mickey’s where Ian was standing, fiddling with the strings on his hoodie. She couldn’t see Mickey but she could hear the trembling in his voice.

 

_“What are you hopin’ , I tell you not to go?”_

 

Mandy hadn’t been sure how Mickey felt about Ian. If he cared at all he’d done a good job of hiding it for three goddamn years, but hearing him now she was sure her dumbass brother was just as head over heels as Ian was. But of course the fucking idiot couldn’t just admit it.

 

_“Do-n’t”_

 

Mandy heard Mickey’s voice break but he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. Mandy watched, heart breaking, as Ian turned, walking away from Mickey’s door.

 

“Hey I got the nitrous.” She tried to sound cheerful but she could tell she’d failed as Ian’s face remained stony. “Meet you outside?” she asked. She knew he’d need a minute alone. He was already closing off, the same way he did when he thought about Monica, or when he got upset about his family, or stressed about West Point.

 

As Ian turned to go outside Mandy looked over to where Mickey was sitting on the bed he shared with his whore of a wife. He was hunched over, and his palms scrubbed his eyes the way they used to when they were kids and he was trying to hide the fact that he’d been crying before Terry found him and beat him for being weak.

 

Mandy remembered Ian asking her a while ago how you could tell if a guy loved you. Mandy didn’t need to see the look in Mickey’s eyes to know. But sometimes knowing wasn’t enough.


End file.
